


Crazy Ball of Fur

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara can't believe it when the Doctor gives her a kitten. Well, mostly the fact that said kitten is actually a murderous Time Lady. Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Ball of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by this tweet:
> 
> "I think Missy is a spectacular monster!" - Peter Capaldi
> 
> "I'm a pussy cat!" - Michelle Gomez
> 
> #DWFestUK
> 
> From bbcdoctorwho
> 
> Because I could, I don't own anything quite obviously.

Clara can't believe it when the Doctor turns up on her doorstep and hands her a kitten.

"Doctor, why are you giving me a cat? Is there something wrong with it?" She arches an eyebrow and he looks away, scuffing his heels on the floor awkwardly before she drags him into her apartment.

"No."

Definitely something wrong with it.

"Doctor!"

"Well the cat may or may not be a certain malevolent Time Lady…" She sighs, still holding the ball of fur, well the Mistress, by the scruff of her neck.

"What did you give her to me for?" He scoffs glaring at the Time Lady turned cat who somehow smirks evilly even with her feline features.

"Well I don't want a crazy ball of evil fur chewing at my T.A.R.D.I.S again. She was bad enough the last time she- he got in." At this moment said fur ball decides to be rather less furry and rather more clawy.

"Blooming cat!" Clara drops the ball of fur.

"I'm a pussy cat, dearies." The naked Time Cat turned Lady leaves Clara's apartment with a nasty grin.

"Meow." She mimics clawing then in under three seconds later is whisked away to who knows where and when, having pulled a vortex manipulator from her somehow still neatly coiffured hair.

"Well that was furry odd…" The Doctor grins at Clara like a schoolboy.

"No."


End file.
